Love always finds it's way around
by Penelope Piper
Summary: Rachel Dale has just moved to Japan and is starting at her new school.  She makes friends on the first day with two boys Hatsuharu and Momiji who are in her class. But when she meets there cousin Kyo, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fruits Basket!

**Love always finds its way around**

"Oh gosh, I know I'm gonna screw something up" It was my first day and I was starting a new school.

I was a transfer student. I had always dreamed of going to Japan because I was always fascinated by the people and the culture. I was from California so I was nervous that I wouldn't fit in.

I was dropped off at my new school by the transferring agency. I wasn't going to be able to see the family I was staying with till after school, so I had to bring my suitcase inside with me. I felt so stupid putting my suitcase in my locker.

I walked into my new classroom. There weren't a lot of people, which was good. I'm not that good with people.

"Everyone, please take your seats class is about to begin." Our teacher was very weird, he gave me a seat in front of the classroom and then we had to do a exercise where there was a ball that went around and who ever got it had to say there name, favorite color, favorite food, and what they liked to do.

Of course, I went first. "Hi, I'm Rachel Dale, my favorite color is blue, my favorite food is pasta, and I like to read and shop." Everyone in this class SURE makes you feel weird while talking.

So the ball went around, and it got less awkward as I learned everyone's names. I was having a lot of fun actually. I was looking around when I spotted a cute little boy. He looked like he should have been in Kindergarten or First grade. I believe he said his name was Momiji. He noticed me looking at him, so he smiled and waved.

The whole class turned out to be a joke because for all our subjects we played games to help us learn and we goofed off. At one point, Momiji came over to introduce himself to me face to face.

"Hi! I'm Momiji and your Rachel!" He was soooooooooo cute I almost wanted to hug him but then I thought that that would be weird since we just met and all.

"Hi Momiji it is very nice to meet you" He looked at me with those cute eyes.

"So how do you like it here in Japan so far?"

"Oh I like it a lot!"

"That's great! Wait here, you need to meet my cousin!" He ran over to this extremely hot kid with white and black hair. It brought him over and I thanking god he was his cousin.

"Rachel, this is Hatsuharu or Haru for short!" Man, this kid has a lot of energy!

I look over at Haru to see him sighing. He then speaks up.

"Yo, I'm Haru and I'm sorry for my crazy cousin."

"Ohh its ok you-"

"You know you're pretty cute want to have lunch with me and Momiji? We also eat lunch with our cousins that are a year older than us and their friends."

I noticed that I was gazing into his eyes while he spoke, so I quickly come back to reality and say "Sure."

After the bell rang and we were walking to lunch, (for some weird reason I was in the middle of them and we were all holding hands) I was thinking to myself man, I'm glad I've made some friends and these guys are really funny. I really wonder what's in store for me here in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Thx to my "story alerters" and the reviews! It gave me confidence to write this next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

**Chapter 2**

As we made our way into the cafeteria I was overwhelmed by the smell of Japanese food. My favorite! Momiji and Haru took me on the grand tour of the cafeteria and then went to get in line.

"So what's America like?" Haru asked, looking like he could eat a horse.

"Well, We speak English, and we have holidays like Easter, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Valentine's Day and-"

"Do I look stupid? Of course I know that and we have Christmas and Valentine's Day here, I wanted to know what America's _like_."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know what you meant, It's fun and there's a lot of stuff to do and-"

"OH WHAT THE HELL THIS LINE IS TAKING FOREVER!"

Next thing I know, Haru has taken out the salad bar. I was feeling two emotions at that moment. The first was shocking and scared. The second was a mixture of "THAT'S FREAKEN AWESOME!" and "THAT WAS EPIC!" I knew Haru looked strong and all but I didn't know he was _that _strong.

He noticed me looking at him in shock and amazement and said, "Sorry, you probably think I'm weird now so you're probably scared so you can run now, if you want."

"Why would I! That was soooooooooo AMAZING!" I was so full of excitement that I forgot Momiji was standing next to me when he said, "Rachel, are you ok?"

"Ohh ya Momiji I'm terrific, just got a little pumped that's all."

So we finally got our food, with a comment from Haru, "_It's about time,"_ and walked with them over to a table with people already sitting at it.

There were two boys and three girls. The first girl I looked at had brown hair and blue eyes; she looked like she was over excited about something. The second girl had blond hair, and was imitating a Yankee. The third girl, well, she was just plan strange. "_Is she gothic?" _I wondered. Then there was the boy with silver hair and dazzling violet eyes that would make your heart stop beating. He wasn't saying much…he looked deep in thought. Then I looked over at the last person at the table who was trying to keep his distance, he had pure orange hair and red eyes and for some reason…my heart skipped a beat.

"Yo Yuki." Haru sat down next to the boy with silver hair, who must be Yuki.

Of course, Momiji has to make an entrance for me. "Everyone, listen up! This is Rachel Dale; she is a transfer student from the America and is in me and Haru's class!"

"Let's make introductions! That's Tohru Honda!" He pointed to the girl with the brown hair. "Those are her friends Arisa and Saki!" Pointing to the two girls.

"Last but not least, this is Yuki, our cousin, and that's Kyo our other cousin!" Yuki and Kyo…..cool names.

Tohru looks at me and says, "Hi Rachel, as you know I'm Tohru and I hope we become great friends, you know some friends that are girls." She started to giggle to herself.

"Well don't be shy, have a seat, Miss Dale." Yuki said and pointed to a seat in between Momiji and Haru. As I sat down, Momiji started talking about how funny it was to see Haru punching out the salad bar, while Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru gave him weird stares. Yuki and Kyo were more concerned and Tohru's was nervous.

As I was sitting there talking to my new friends, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kyo was staring at me, which was odd. He looked like he was confused about something. When Momiji asked if I wanted his extra rice ball, Kyo quickly turning away.

The rest of the lunch was just getting to know each other, when the topic of where I would be staying came up. "I don't know where I would be staying until after school when I meet them at the transferring agency, but I will tell you tomorrow."

After lunch while I was walking in the hallway, a group of girls came up to me. "Excuse me miss, but I don't know who you are or why you were talking to Prince Yuki!"

"Yuki is royalty?" I didn't know Yuki was a prince. "No! He is the prince of this high school because he is the hottest boy in school!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing…..These girls are freaks.

Then the next thing I know, I'm pushed against the lockers. It hurt a lot, probably because I banged my head. "If you don't stay away from Yuki, then I'll-"

"You'll what?" I turn around and see orange hair. Kyo walks over to me and pushes the girls away. "She's not even in our class so go away."

"Whatever, she's not worthy enough for Prince Yuki anyways." They walked away, and Kyo turned to me. "Are you ok?" Wow…..he's features on his face are beautiful.

"Ya, I'm fine just kind of hit my head a little hard."

"I'm sorry about those girls; they'll do _anything _for that damn rat."

"Rat? Why would you call Yuki a rat?"

Just then, I see Momiji running up the hallway like a kid who is tempted by a ice cream sundae, screaming, "RACHEL I JUST SAW ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Haru backs me up against the lockers and put his hands on either side of me, leaning in really close to me. "Are you hurt?"

"No, my head just hurts that's all."

"Those damn fan club girls, they sicken me." Haru then grabs my hand. "Let's get back to class." We start walking towards our class and I turn around to say thanks to Kyo, but he was gone.

The rest of the day I held an ice pack to my head. At first, Haru was holding it to my head so that I could do my work, but then the teacher got made at Haru for not doing any work, so I had to hold it.

Finally, after the bell rang giving me a headache, I walked outside to the car I came here in with the dude from the transferring agency. He asked me how my day was; looking at the ice pack he thought it was bad. I told him I already made friends and he was happy I did.

When we finally got to the transferring agency, we walked inside and he took me to the room I was suppose to meet my new parents in. He said, "It turns out you will be living with one guardian and it is a male." I told him I didn't care I just wanted to meet this mysterious man from my dreams.

He opens the door to a man who's first words are, "IS THAT MY DEAR RACHEL DALE, THE BEAUTY THAT'S STAYING WITH ME?" He has long silver hair, and was wearing a red coat; he almost looked like he could be brothers with…."

"Rachel, I would like you to meet the man you will be staying with, Ayame Sohma."

Alert: CLIFF HANGER!

Lol I hope you like who I have Rachel staying with tee hee, I put a lot of thought into it and I came up with this crazy idea. What will Yuki and Kyo say when they find out? What will Rachel and Ayame do on their first night living together? Find out in Chapter 4!

P.s. Keep on reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Once again, thx to the story alerters and the reviews! This is my first story I've ever written on here and seeing all of you putting my story on story alert and sending me reviews makes me happy and inspiration to bring you this next chapter, chapter 3! Btw, 2 chapters in 2 days! Don't you love me?

Once again Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

**Chapter 3**

I looked up at the man I will be staying with, Ayame Sohma. He pushed his silver hair over his shoulder and smiled at me. "_This will be fun," _I thought.

"Well, I'll just leave the room so you guys can get to know each other." The agency guy then left the room.

"Why hello there my dear Rachel, I am Ayame Sohma! Your new daddy!"

"No offense but I still have a dad, so you're not my new "daddy", I'm just staying with you ok?"

Then suddenly, Ayame started to cry. "I'm sorry! I've never had a daughter I could fuss over, I just got carried away I'm sorry!"

My heart completely split in half. "_This is so sad!"_

"Um, if you want to we can pretend you're my dad while I'm here if you want-"

"YAY come on let's go to the car!"

"_Was he just fake crying?" _This is gonna be great!

We walked out of the building and I was shocked to see he had a mustang. _"I'm gonna guess he's rich." _So I got into the car, and when we drove off, I decided I could ask him a few questions.

"Um, Mr. Sohma, I want to know-"

"Stop it! Call me Aya, or if you prefer Papa Aya."

"Um, I'll call you Aya, so anyways Aya I want to know what you do for a living."

"Oh I own a store; I sell outfits for men to be pleasured by."

It was my fault! I should have never asked him! That's sick! He owns a sex store! FOR MEN! That's even worse! Ugh.

"…A sex store?"

"Well I don't like to call it that but, yes pretty much."

Damn it, damn it, damn it!

"Well, anyways we are here!"

He was rich. Not joking 100% telling the truth. His house was a MANSION! For a guy that runs a sex store for a living, he does make a lot of dough.

He opened the door for me and I got out of the car, looking around I approached the front steps and was greeted by a servant. _"A servant?" _The servant leads me to my room which is probably the size of a ballroom, no joke. It is HUGE! I'm so glad I got stuck with this fool.

I unpacked my bags, and then changed out of my school uniform into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and went downstairs for dinner.

I sat at the end of a long table; where at the other end was Aya.

"HELLO DOWN THERE!"

"HELLO!"

"READY TO EAT?"

"YA AND WHY ARE WE YELLING?"

"IT JUST MAKES ME SOUND COOLER!"

"OK!"

Um, well that was awkward wasn't it? Well, after that the food came out and we began to eat. Compliments to Aya for finding out I loved sushi!

After I was full of eating sushi, he told me he wanted to talk about tomorrow.

"So, tomorrow do you want to skip school so we can hang out and I can give you a grand tour of the town?"

"Is it ok that I skip school?"

"Of course! Papa Aya says it's A.O.K!"

"Ok then, I guess, just I'm tired so I'm going to bed ok?"

"Ok see ya tomorrow!"

"Goodnight"

As I was walking up the stairs I heard Aya say something. "What?" I called down to him at the end of the stairs. "Tomorrow, look nice because afterwards I'm going to take you to see my cousins!"

"Ok" With that I headed up the stairs.

The next morning I woke up refreshed. I got up and went to take a shower, letting the hot water soak myself. I then got dressed as nicely as I could, jeans and a nice shirt. I walked down stairs where Aya was waiting for me with breakfast.

"Ready?" he asked as I stuffed my mouth with toast.

"Yepp." We then got into his mustang and drove away. Alert: CLIFF HANGER! (once again!) I hoped you liked the chapter! It took me 2 hours to write this! Can't you believe it! This isn't one of my best chapters but you will laugh hysterically in the next chapter, so go read it! It's already out! P.s. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Once again thx to the story alerters and reviews! And let me explain recently you guys have gotten A LOT of emails that I put up the chapters when I did, but I had to take them off because the whole story was one big paragraph! It annoyed me so I have rewritten it because I want to keep this story going so sorry about the emails! Hope you like the chapter though!

**Chapter 4**

What the hell happened? Why did we end up at a casino? And why did I have a check for 780500.0000 yen, which I was told was $10,000 in U.S. money in my hands!

All I remember was we were driving around town, we went to get something to eat and then Aya saw a sign for a casino and…Ohh.

Oops, um, this is bad, I need to find Aya!

Sadly, I couldn't find him anywhere. I mean I looked EVERYWHERE even in the, um, girls lounge, but to find nothing! Ohh where is he? Wait, that's him! Over by the slot machines with some man in a doctors coat watching closely.

I ran up to them and tears were running down my cheeks. I began to spaz out. "Aya! Where have you been I've been looking everywhere!"

The guy in the doctor's jacket spun around and looked at me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rachel Dale, and I'm a transfer student and Aya is my guardian while I'm here and he took me here and left me at a bar!" I started bawling I was so upset.

The doctor dude punched Aya in the face. "Hari, I was about to get all the strawberries-"

"RACHEL! THANK HEAVENS I FOUND YOU I HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE!"

The doctor dude looked at Aya. "Ayame! You took a 16 year old to a casino! I came here because I thought you wanted to tell me something, was it that you lost her!"

"Yes, Hari that's why I called you, and plus I love you." I just noticed that Aya was completely drunk.

"You sicken me I'm taking you and Rachel to Shigure's house until you are sober enough to drive home do I make myself clear?"

"Well we were going there next anyways-"

"So then it works out perfectly, c'mon Ayame, come along Rachel."

We were being driven to some Shigure dude's house, and Aya and I were both put in the backseats of the mustang."

"Um, excuse me, who are you exactly?" I just couldn't help wondering who he was.

"My name is Hatori Sohma, I am the family doctor."

"Ohh, um who is Shigure?"

"You will find out in a minute because we are here."

I had just noticed that we had stopped in the middle of the woods in front of a house that was standing alone by itself. Hatori pushed us out of the car, and told me to go inside and tell Shigure that Aya was drunk and needed to rest, and that he was no way driving home, and that he was no way driving home until he was completely sober, doctor's orders.

So Aya and I walked up to the house and while I watched Hatori drive away, until I noticed that Aya just slammed the door open and walked inside yelling. I ran inside after Aya and followed him into a room. I ended up running into the room screaming, "AYA DON"T BREAK ANYTHING!" when I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't BELIEVE what I was seeing. Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru and another man who must have been Shigure were sitting down, looked like they were eating, they were not paying attention to the screaming Aya in the corner, but were staring at me, their eyes wide and mouths open.

Alert: CLIFF HANGER!

Hoped you liked it! And again sorry about any trouble. Soon the next chapter will be up so ya!

P.s. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thx to all the story alerters and reviews! Again, like the last chapter am rewriting this chapter. I put up the last chapter and when I saw that it worked I was like YES! So I hope you like this chapter!

Once again Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! (I forgot to put one on the last chapter so double the disclaimers!)

**Chapter 5**

"Ohh, um hi, I was just getting Aya." My face must have been soooooo red it probably looked like a tomato.

"Miss Dale, first of all why are you with Ayame, and second of all why are you here?" Yuki looked so confused, but it was so cute!

"Well, you see the agency stuck me with Aya to live with and-"

The house had suddenly turned upside-down. "Kyo! Call the agency and have Miss Dale transferred to living in our house!" Yuki ran over and pinned Aya on the ground. "Right!" Kyo ran and tripped over the rug in the hallway and grabbed the phone before he hit the ground.

"Um, is something wrong?"

"Miss Dale, I don't want you to live with Ayame anymore."

"Why?"

"Because he is my brother."

"I knew it! And so?"

He left Aya there on the floor, and ran over to me grabbing my hands. "Why weren't you in school today? Did he seduce you!"

"What! No are you crazy! He was just showing me around town."

"Then why is he drunk!"

Aya at this point got up to explain to Yuki why he was "tipsy." "Yuki, you see they just built a new casino in town so I took my dear Rachel to it and-"

Aya was on the ground with a broken nose due to Kyo who finally came off the phone and was in the right place at the right time.

"YOU BASTERD! WHO TAKES A 16 YEAR OLD TO A CASINO! THAT MUST BE WHY YOU'RE SO DRUNK!"

"My dear Kyo-chan, I'm still explaining the story."

"DON'T CALL ME KYO-CHAN!"

"Well, anyways while I was playing a casino game I had noticed that Rachel had gone missing and-"

Aya was now on the ground with a, broken jaw it looks like.

"YOU SICK BASTERD! SEE THIS IS WHY YOU DON'T TAKE 16 YEAR OLDS TO A CASINO! AND LOOK, YOU CAN TELL THAT SHES BEEN CRYING! YOU MUST HAVE SCARED HER TO DEATH!"

"Kyo-chan, like I said I'm not done telling the story."

"WHY I OUTTA!"

"Well, anyways so I called Hatori to come to help me find her but he told me that I told him to come to see that my darling Rachel had won 780500.0000 yen on a slot machine, but when he got there I was about to win a slot machine so he watched me and that's when Rachel found me saying that I had just left her at the bar."

Aya, once again on the floor, this time with a broken hand.

"YOU LEFT HER AT A DAMN BAR! THAT'S SICK!"

"Well, at least she found me, and Hatori was nice enough to drive us here because he said something about not letting you drive until you're sober enough or something like that."

I don't know what came over me but it was the weirdest sensation ever and I did something that I thought was weird. I hugged Aya. "Thanks for being worried." BAM! I was lying on the ground. Did Kyo accidently hit me instead of Aya? But I wasn't hurt or anything. Then I noticed the smoke. Is something burning? I get up and then I notice there is a snake in my hands.

"OHH SHIT I TURNED HIM INTO A SNAKE!"

I started running around screaming and crying. "I'm sorry Aya, I don't know how or why you're a snake but I'm sorry!"

"It's ok Rachel dear, Papa Aya is alright."

"Papa Aya?" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"You can talk?"

"Well of course, I'm still Aya it's just I'm in my zodiac form."

"You mean you can turn into a snake!"

"Well only when I'm hugged by a member of the opposite sex or when I'm stressed out."

"Ohh, well that's cool."

"Ohh, and also Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and even Hatori can transform to!"

"You can all turn into snakes?"

"No, just me, Yuki changes into the rat, Shigure the dog, Hatori the dragon, and Kyo the cat!"

"Man! You sure do have a big mouth when talking about the curse!" Kyo seemed pretty agitated.

"That's so cool! Let me guess Tohru knows too right?"

"Yepp I even live here!" Tohru smiled a big grin.

"Well then, I guess me and Aya should go-"

"And when we change back, we're naked!"

"Miss Dale! Shield your eyes!"

He didn't have to say it twice. When Aya finally had his clothes back on, he took my hand and got down on one knee.

"Rachel Dale, I have known you for one day and I am known to you as Papa Aya but I love you, and would you do me the honor of being my bride."

He didn't have that twice either. Yuki and Kyo were on him at 5 seconds tops! And it only took the ambulance 10 minutes to get here! The paramedic said that Aya had a broken rib cage, both his legs were broken, and both his arms were broken, plus the broken nose, jaw, and hand from earlier.

Of course now I had to live with Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru in their house. So Shigure drove me over to Aya's house where I packed up my stuff and brought it back to the house. My new room wasn't as big as the one at Aya's house but it was good enough. I unpacked my stuff and then put on my pajamas. I went right onto the cot that I was given until I got a bed. _"Well, wasn't today interesting?"_

I heard a knock on my new door. Shigure entered and sat beside the cot.

"Rachel, since you found out about our curse today I had to call Hatori, who told our head of the family, Akito. I was told to tell you that Akito wants to see you tomorrow and talk about the future."

Alert: CLIFF HANGER!

Hoped you liked it! Again, sorry about the craziness! I can now focus on my next chapter!

P.s. R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

Once again thx to all the story alerters and reviews! I hope you liked the last two chapters after all of that hassle to fix them and make them work! (I was like I am NOT giving up on this story yet!) So The past night I pretty much have like 5 more chapters in my mind and when I was thinking about it last night I kept getting new ideas for the story and at first they didn't make sense but I made them make sense! When you read this plus the upcoming chapters you will be pleased with me! (I hope, lol)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket!

**Chapter 6**

_There was a man who came over to me with something that sparkled in his hands. He said he would make a deal with me. He would give me the sparkly stuff if I revealed someone's true identity._

I woke up with a start. _"Well that was a bad dream." _It scared me to death that I noticed that I was all sweaty. I looked at the clock, it said 7:00am. Well that's not too early to wake up on a day that you are going to see someone special.

I decided to get up and take a shower.

While I was washing my hair I was wondering what the dream meant. It almost seemed real, like one of those dreams that come true in the future. I decided to focus on what was going to happen today, if he was going to be happy that I found out or if he would be angry? Or if he is also a part of the zodiac.

When I got out of the shower, dried my hair, and put on a nice outfit, I went downstairs. No one was up yet and Shigure said he wanted to drive me to the main house so I have to wait till he gets up. I decided that I would make everyone breakfast. I made French toast for everyone, I wondered if they had ever had it.

After I set up the table, and put the food down, I heard movement on the roof. _"What the heck?"_ So I decided to go check it out. When I got to the top of the ladder, I saw orange hair.

"Kyo?"

"HUH WHAT! OHH SHIT!" He had almost fallen off the roof, probably because I startled him. Whoops.

"I'm so sorry Kyo, I heard something on the roof so I came to investigate."

"Well whatever it's not your fault I'm clumsy."

"Would you like some breakfast? I made some and it's ready downstairs."

"No thanks now leave me alone."

"It's French toast!"

"What's that?"

Gasp! "You don't know!"

"Well I'm not from America like you."

Well someone has a bit of an attitude. I guess I should just leave him be if he's going to at all snobby like this.

"Whatever."

I started to walk down the ladder.

"Good luck."

"What?"

"With Akito, good luck."

"Ohh thanks but I think I will be fine."

He just looked away. I started to walk down the ladder once again. By the time I got to the kitchen Tohru and Shigure were eating and it looked like they were enjoying it.

"Rachel! What do you call this it is amazing!" Tohru and Shigure both said in unison as I entered the kitchen.

"It's called French toast."

"Well, you must teach me the recipe!" Tohru looked like she was a morning person.

"I can show you this afternoon when I come back if you want."

"That would be great! Thanks!"

"That reminds me we better get going!" Shigure stood up from the table, he was wearing a suit.

"Nice suit."

"Don't you love it!"

"Mhmhm."

We walked out the door and to the car. We waved goodbye to Tohru and we set off. While I was leaving I noticed red eyes nailing me from the roof. _"Wow Kyo."_

Shigure and I didn't really say much on the way there, just small talk. When we finally arrived at the Sohma estate, we parked the car and headed into the main building. We were greeted by Hatori. "Ayame keeps asking for you."

"He's here?"

"I can't risk him transforming in front of doctors who don't know the curse."

"Ohh, I guess I'll visit while I'm waiting."

Hatori led me to the little clinic behind the Sohma estate. When we walked in I heard, "Rachel (cough) my (cough) dear (cough cough)."

"Aya, how are you?"

"Don't worry (cough) Papa Aya (cough) will be ok (cough cough)."

I smiled. Kind of bad timing but it was nice to see Aya again. I then heard from the other room Hatori calling me because it was time to go see Akito. I kissed Aya's forehead and left hearing him moan she kissed me!

We walked back around the house and back into the main house. Shigure was waiting for us there.

"Ready to see Akito?"

"Yes I am."

I walked into the room with the door sliding behind me shut. I saw a figure in the darkness sitting on a windowsill gazing out at the sky. He then turned around and I almost peed my pants. He was the man from my dream!

"Hello Rachel Dale, please come have a seat and let us talk about what you have seen in the past 24 hours."

**Alert: CLIFF HANGER!**

**Sorry I like to mess with you guys by making cliff hangers! I hope you like the chapter! Think of this as a makeup chapter from the other 2 chapter craziness. I know it's short but this is what I could right in a hour! I promise the next chapter will be more breath taking when she talks with Akito!**

**P.s. R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the story alerters and reviews! I would like to give my first ever shout outs to sassyangelpunk and FaroaTialira and WhatIsLeftUnsaid! Thanks for all the reviews guys! Now what you have all been waiting for…..The meeting with Akito! a.k.a Chapter 7!

p.s. This chapter is going to probably have a lot of swearing in it sooo just that your aware there is for sure. Akito gets mean.

**Chapter 7**

"So, are you just going to stand in the doorway like an idiot or are you coming in?" Akito had snapped at me. I quickly sped walked into the room and kneeled on the floor in front of him.

"Um, hello Akito I'm Rachel Dale and-"

"Shut up you bitch I know who you are." He's really mean, he called me a bitch!

"Now, tell me what you have seen in the last 24 hours."

"I hugged Aya, and he turned into a snake." That's really all I could say, but then I added, "He also told me what types of animals Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori transform into too."

"That fucking snake! It is going to make me laugh now when I see him in the clinic all broken and everything!" Akito started to laugh in a mean way.

"Is that all you wanted to know, can I leave now?"

Akito suddenly stopped dead cold from laughing. "Are you kidding me! You are not a loud to leave unless I say so!"

"Well, do you have any more questions for me?"

Akito suddenly spread an evil smile over his face. "Why yes, yes I do."

My dream must be coming to life, because the next thing I saw was unbelievable. Akito had held out his hand and in it was the sparkly stuff like in my dream! It was easier to tell what it is now. It was like a golden orb thing that was glittery almost like-

"Magic." Akito had beaten me to it. "This is magic, who ever swallows it will be given magical powers to grant wishes and shit like that." _"Again with the swearing."_ "I have never seen an American walk through my doors and I think your special, so I would like to give you these powers."

"Mmmmeee?"

"Yes, now swallow it before it disappears or I'd have to make another one appear."

"But, don't you want anything in return?"

Once again Akito smiled his creepy smile. "You can repay me later; let's just call this a free trial?"

"But when and what will I repay you?"

"YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER NOW SWALLOW THE FUCKING THING!"

Being scared by Akito's words I took the golden orb from his fragile hands and I put it in my mouth and swallowed it.

A weird sensation came over me and I almost puked, and then I was fine again like nothing happened. I had just noticed Akito laughing evilly. He noticed me.

"You are able to go, and yes you may perform magic to the other Sohmas and ONLY the other Sohmas! Now get out of my sight."

I got up before Akito could throw me out the door, ( I'm sure he could do it) and I slide open the door and closed it behind me facing Shigure and Hatori.

"Well, how was it?" Shigure looked worried.

"Fine." I smiled.

Shigure and Hatori almost looked frightened by my smile. Like it wasn't supposed to be that way.

"Well, as long as everything is alright I better be back to work and I should make sure Ayame got fed. Goodbye Shigure, Rachel."

"GOODBYE HARI! 3" Shigure was smiling and waving as Hatori walked away.

Shigure and I walked back to the car. The ride home was silent except for when the song "Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me" came on and Shigure sang with a passion, and called up Hatori and put Ayame on a 3 way call so that Ayame and him could sing to Hatori.

When we finally got home I was soo happy to get out of that car! I could hear Hatori screaming on the phone! He sounds like a girl hehe. When we walked into the house I was greeted by a little cute hurricane named Momiji.

"RACHEL! HOW WAS IT ARE YOU OK? DID AKITO HURT YOU?"

"Hi Momiji, nice to see you too, and it was fine and Akito didn't hurt me."

Yuki and Kyo's eyes were like puppy eyes on mine. They looked like they were about to cry. "What?"

"Miss Dale, you look a little green are you ok?"

"I'm fine-"

I was running to the bathroom in a flash, literally I ran at super sonic speed and when I got there I slammed the door and started puking out, blood? I'm guessing it's a little aftershock from taking in that magic.

I washed out my mouth and came out of the bathroom, walking, back to the other room.

I loved everyone's eyes as they looked at me in disbelief. "Um, you were in a hurry." That's all that left Kyo's mouth.

"Ohh, well it was probably the car ride and the annoying singing coming from Shigure's 3 way calls with Aya and Hatori."

"HEYY! WE SUNG BEAUTIFULLY!" Shigure was protesting his beautiful voice when Momiji pulled me into the other room, which no one noticed.

Momiji and I were kneeling on the ground facing each other. "Rachel, would you like to see me in my zodiac form?"

"Um, sure I'd love to." I was actually really happy he asked! Now I can figure out what animal he is.

"Yay!" Momiji dove on top of me giving me a big hug. BAM! Momiji had transformed. I understand now why he is soo cute! It's because he is the bunny!

"OMG! You're soo cute!"

I started hugging him again, such a huggable person/bunny. While I was holding him I thought I heard him whisper something, but if he did I didn't hear. Today I was pretty happy.

**Momiji POV** (First time doing a switch over POV!)

While Rachel was mumbling on about how cute I was, I started thinking. I care a lot about Rachel and it's not like me to show my zodiac form to anyone out of the blue. Ohh wait, maybe with Tohru but still, she's different.

I didn't notice the words that slipped out of my lips as she was holding me, but I think she didn't hear them.

"I think I love you."

**RED alert: CLIFF HANGER!**

**OMG! Momiji might have a crush on Rachel! But wait, wasn't there someone that Rachel might have a crush on? Wow! What an amazing chapter! I hope you guys liked it just as much as I did and tell me if you liked my original idea of what Akito gives Rachel!**

**P.s. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the story alerts and reviews! Thanks to the review from sassypunkangel on my last chapter! Well anyways I hope you guys like this next chapter!

**Chapter 8**

The next day was school. Yuck! I walked to school with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. Tohru and I chit-chatted on the way there while giggling about how Yuki and Kyo were fighting again.

"DAMN RAT WHY DID YOU EAT THE LAST FRENCH TOAST!"

"You said you were full stupid cat."

"WELL THEN I DIGESTED!"

"Whatever, idiotic cat."

We had finally got to school and I said my goodbyes to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. When I was at my locker getting my trigonometry book, I was yanked onto the wall. "Why hello Haru."

"What's the matter, not happy to see me?" Haru was smiling evilly. He started to squeeze my wrist.

"Oww, Haru that hurts, let go of me please." The bell rung and now we were the only ones in the hallway.

"No, because your too pretty to let go." Haru lifted me off the ground and was holding me by my throat.

"Haru, I can't breathe!" I was going to faint when I thought of something. I hugged Haru's arm. BAM! Haru had transformed. OMG! He's a cow! Lol!

"Heyy, Rachel I'm sorry about before I had turned black."

"Black?"

"Ya, like when I get angry I turn evil, or black."

"Ohh, why did you turn black?"

"Well,-"

_Earlier this morning…_

"Heyy Yuki!"

Sigh. "Hello Haru."

"Can I have a hug?"

"No."

_End Flashback_

"Really?"

"Yes really, Yuki has never said no to a hug from me."

"Ugh whatever, wait! You're a cow!"

"Ya and?"

"You're a cow in a school!"

"Ohh right, what should we do?"

"I've got a plan!"

I grabbed Haru's tail and I started pulling him through the hallways of the school. My powers gave me extra strength to easily run through the school pulling him, so I was running at like 50 miles an hour! I passed by Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru's classroom and of course Yuki and Kyo noticed us. I passed by my classroom also and Momiji saw us. I started to hear footsteps behind us, so I ran even faster.

We finally made it outside and just in time because Haru transformed back. Right when I was going to cover my eyes someone else's hands were put over my eyes.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now."

The person's hands came off of my eyes and I turned around to see that it was Kyo's hands.

"Ohh thanks Kyo."

"No problem."

Haru walked over to Yuki.

"Heyy Yuki."

"Hello Haru."

"Can I have a hug now."

Sigh. "No Haru."

Black Haru once again came back. He raced over to me while I was talking to Kyo, picked me up, and using super strength threw me across the school grounds landing like 50ft away from them.

Yuki and Kyo were filled with rage when they saw this. Yuki went and hugged Haru to calm him down and Kyo ran over to help me.

"Are you ok!"

"Ya I think so."

When I got thrown I had hit the ground with a lot of force. I think I had bruised my ribs. I touched them lightly, but accidently let out a moan.

"WHAT THE HELL HARU, NOW SHE'S HURT!"

"I'm sorry; I kind of went black there again."

"YA THINK!"

"Miss Dale, do you need to see Hatori?"

"No, I'll be fine, I'm just a little sore that's all."

"Will you be able to go to work tonight?" Kyo looked at me. I forgot to mention, I got a job! I work as a waitress at a diner.

"Ya, I think I will be fine by then."

We all walked inside and back to class. The rest of the day was boring and I couldn't concentrate because of my sore ribs. Eating didn't help either. When finally the school day ended I ran to work and pulling on my waitress uniform, lightly, I started right away.

When the work day was finally over, and my ribs were feeling better, I started to walk home through the woods. I should have taken a map because I got lost right away. I thought Shigure's house was right around the corner of…..wait all these trees are the same. Shit. I decided I wanted to rest my ribs since they were starting to hurt again. I found a little rock and sat down.

About 5 minutes later, I heard rustling in the bushes. I started looking around, looking at my surroundings. I saw the bushes moving, and the next thing I knew I was on top of the weirdo.

I punched and kicked. They were facing down so I was hitting the back of their head. I was so caught up with punching when I noticed the orange hair.

"KYO! OMG I'M SO SORRY!"

"Wow, nice way to greet me."

"Sorry."

"I guess it's ok."

"Well, I beat you up pretty bad huh." I giggled to myself. This was true.

"Well, are you asking for it?"

"I think I am!"

We instantly started punching and kicking. I was winning actually. It was fun. We started laughing, and I didn't know it but Kyo punched me right in the face. I went flying, I hit the ground and rolled.

I was facing away from Kyo, tears started streaming down my cheeks and I felt a lump forming on my cheek. I was sooo embarrassed that I didn't want Kyo to see me crying.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"Mhmmm."

"Did I hurt you?"

He picked me up, without hugging me, and set me on my feet. He looked at my crying eyes and did the kindest thing he could have ever done. He leaned my head on his shoulder, and held me at a comfortable distance so he wouldn't transform.

"You know it's ok to cry, because I'll try to always be there to comfort you."

**Kind of a weird place to leave off at but I was running out of ideas and this was getting to long so ya. It's not my favorite chapter, but I hope you liked it anyways.**

**P.s. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, please don't shoot me because I know I can hear your be-be guns moving around next to your computer. Please don't blame me, blame the holidays and writers block. So much craziness was going on that I didn't have enough time to sit down at the computer and think. But now I can finally sit down and think, and I have a great chapter coming your way. So here it is chapter 9!

**Chapter 9**

After leaning against Kyo for a little while, my ribs started to hurt again.

"Oww…"

"Is it your ribs?"

"Mhmm."

"C'mon let's get you home." He picked me up and carried me home.

When they got home Shigure was waiting for them, it looked like he had been crying.

"Oh, Rachel thank heavens! I was worried sick! I thought you might have gotten raped!"

"It-"

"Her ribs are hurt, can you call Hatori?"

"Ya, I will."

Shigure went and grabbed the phone and called Hatori. Hatori was over in a flash! He laid me down on the couch and started to pull up my shirt. It felt awkward, but he suddenly spoke up and said, "I'm not going to lift it up all the way, just enough to see your ribs." That made me feel better.

"Shigure, you pervert get out of here!"

I looked up at Shigure who looked like he was enjoying every moment of this like it was a porno or something. Shigure was almost smashed into the floor by Kyo who saw what was happening. Shigure then crawled away.

"Shigure, I'll look at you next, and Kyo stop acting pervy like Shigure."

I looked up once again, and to my surprise Kyo was in a trance staring at my stomach.

"Wow Kyo."

"Wa, Wa, I, I…" He started mumbling.

"Just go away please."

Kyo hurried out of the room, turning as red as his eyes. A half an hour later, Hatori said I needed bed rest and I should be ok in about a week. He brought me up to my bedroom and tucked me in under the covers.

"I just want to let you know the orders I gave you were a lie. Since you have 'powers' now you can heal yourself in less than a minute. Unless you want to tell them about your powers I suggest you pretend to 'heal' in bed."

"Ohh, ok thanks Hatori."

Hatori grunted as if saying 'you're welcome' and then left. An hour later, Yuki came in with some soup for me.

"I didn't make it, Kyo did, I just wanted to bring it up for you."

"Ohh thanks and tell Kyo thanks too, where's Tohru?"

"I knew you would ask that, she went out with Uo and Hana."

"Who else is home?"

"_Sadly_, Shigure went out and sadly I have to go out as well, so you will be left alone with Kyo."

"Ok, then I guess I'll take a nap."

"Good thinking."

Yuki left without another word, thinking that I was starting to drift into my nap. I actually wasn't. After I heard the door close, I sprung out of bed and I put on a new outfit I got, that was _very_ cute. I walked down stairs, and of course Kyo had to be on the roof right now! I decided to take a walk where he will notice me from the roof.

You see, last night when Kyo said those things to me, I pretty much fell in love with him. I knew I had a crush but it instantly popped out then. So, I walked out of the house and into the woods. I used my powers to see out of the back of my head and yes, I saw Kyo staring at me. It looked like he was yelling something but I couldn't hear.

I walked further into the woods. I finally came to what I was looking for, the pond. Back in America, my parents and I would go swimming in the pond in the woods behind our house. I guess it just made me feel better to see it.

I was leaning over the pond looking at my reflection when out of nowhere a squirrel came up behind me. "Why hello there little guy, looking for some of these?" I used my magic and some nuts appeared in my hand. I didn't notice but one fell down my shirt. I dropped them on the ground and he went over and took them in his mouth. He then smelled the one in my shirt and the next thing I knew he jumped on me and was scratching at my skin. It startled me so much that I lost my balance. Right when I was about to fall into the water, Kyo came out of the bushes. I heard him scream, "RACHEL!" when I fell in.

I felt arms around me when I was pulled onto the little beach next to the pond. I coughed up water and then opened my eyes. Kyo was leaning over me, it looked like he was about to perform CPR. He stopped himself when he saw me open my eyes.

"Rachel, are you ok?"

"Ya, thanks for saving me Kyo, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't follow me."

"Your welcome-, wait who said I followed you, I was just taking a walk!"

"Hehe, whatever, as long as you were here." I leaned in to hug Kyo as a thank you, but he quickly rolled away from me.

"What the hell do you think your doing!"

"I was going to hug you."

"Well you must have forgotten about the curse!"

"No I didn't, I can hug you because I'm able to." I grabbed his wrist. He tried to get out of my grip but wasn't able to because of my strength. I leaned in and hugged him, using my powers to make it so he wouldn't transform. But, he then did something I didn't expect. He brought me out of my hug, took my face in his hands and kissed me.

**I don't know if you would call it a cliff hanger but yeah. I decided that it was time someone found out about her powers; well I mean she'll explain it to him in the next chapter. Hoped you liked it! And again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! (Hopefully you have already planned to use your be-be guns on someone else. :D) **


	10. Chapter 10

Heyy guys! I know I haven't updated for a little while and that's my fault sorry. Well anyways just to let you know the reason these past chapters have been boring is because their just filler chapters for what I have coming up! I thought up the main events for my story a while ago and just to tell you it's not going to stop at the 20th chapter, no! It will probably end up going into the 40's. And I know that it sounds long but it will be worth it trust me, because in this story I have two to four main parts and the first one is going to be the next few chapters hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

The next month was one of the best months of my life. Kyo and I became a couple! After that juicy kiss we had he confessed his feelings for me and I confessed my feelings for him. So since it is summer break we hung out a lot by the pond that I fell into. I ended up telling everyone in Shigure's house plus Momiji, Haru, Ayame and my newest friends Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, and Ritsu who came and visited that I had powers. Everyone thought my powers were cool, and they all got kind of pissed that Akito was magical in a way and wouldn't give them powers. It was finally the end of the month, which meant school, was approaching. Then one day out of the blue, I got a phone call.

"RACHEL!" Shigure shouted from the hall.

"YA?"

"PHONE FOR YOU!"

"OK!" I ran and fell down the stairs landing in the hallway.

"Nice entrance." Shigure then gave me the phone.

"I know right! Hello?"

"_Hello Rachel, we haven't talked in awhile haven't we?_"

"Akito?"

"_I'm happy you remember me, I wanted you to pay up for your powers now, so why don't you come to the main house later? Please don't tell anyone else in the house._"

"Um, ok see ya then Akito bye." He had already hung up. _"Am I supposed to bring money? He never said how I was paying."_

I ran upstairs and got my wallet, and I brushed my hair so I would look presentable. I walked back downstairs and went to get my shoes on. Shigure, being the only person home saw what I was doing and came to investigate. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just going to go out."

"Where?"

Ohh shoot, um let me think. Oh!

"Momiji invited me over to his house to hang with him and Haru!" Yes! Great excuse I was invited over there anyways.

"Oh, ok want a ride?"

"Oh sure!"

Shigure got his keys and I followed him to the car. We started to drive out of the woods and on to a normal road. Shigure started asking me like what we were going to do and stuff like that and I just said he never told me. The crazy car ride full of questions was finally over when we arrived at the Sohma estate. Shigure asked if he could walk me to Momiji's house, but of course I refused because I wasn't even going there.

I walked through the gates and waved goodbye to Shigure and watched him drive away. I walked up to the main Sohma estate and knocked on the door. A maid answered rudely asking what did I want, and I told her I had an appointment with Akito. She scowled and let me in, directing me towards Akito's room. I lightly knocked on his door, my knock had pushed it open but I heard a grunt from inside meaning for me to come in.

Akito was over by the window once again. When I entered he turned around, he instantly went from being sad to happy. He ushered me to come over and sit in front of him. Once I sat down he began to talk.

"Hello Rachel, thanks for coming over on short notice, but I think it's time for you to pay, because your one month trial is over."

"Um, how much money do you want?"

"No no I don't want your money, I want you to do something for me."

"What could that be?"

"You know that bracelet Kyo always wears?"

"Ya?"

"Well, because of Kyo's curse when you remove it, he becomes the most disgusting creature you could ever lay your eyes on."

"Really?"

"Yes, and this is how you're going to pay me back, you are going to remove his bracelet and reveal his true form to Tohru Honda, maybe this will make her leave my family alone, but I like you so I don't mind you being a part of this family."

_There was a man who came over to me with something that sparkled in his hands. He said he would make a deal with me. He would give me the sparkly stuff if I revealed someone's true identity._

My dream. It makes sense now. Akito gave me magical powers and in return, I have to reveal Kyo's true form to Tohru. …What have I done?

I started to bawl. "NO I WILL NOT!"

"Ohh yes you will or else you will have to pay up a different way, through pain."

"NO!" I was bawling all over the floor. I was falling apart. This was terrible. After this Kyo will hate me forever. I wouldn't do it, but then I will be tortured by him, what will I do?

Akito put an arm around me. "There there, once you do it everything will be fine and plus I'll let you keep your powers for good how about that?"

"NO! I HATE THESE FUCKING POWERS!"

"Well until you pay up I can't take them back."

I couldn't take it anymore. "FINE I'LL DO IT!" I started bawling again.

"Good I'm happy to hear it I'll have Hatori drive you home."

"OR I CAN!"

I stopped crying and looked up. "AYA!" I tackled him to the floor and began to hug him a million times. "I don't know why I'm not changing but we can talk on the way home ok?" I nodded.

I explained everything that had happened starting when I first met Akito till Aya opened the door. Aya just listened as he drove taking everything in. He finally opened his mouth.

"Rachel, you seem to be a in a tough pickle, why don't you talk to Kyo about it?"

"Do you think he will be mad?"

"If you tell him ahead of time he won't."

"Ok then I will, thanks 'Papa Aya'."

"YAY YOU CALLED ME PAPA AYA!"

We arrived at the house and Aya said goodbye and said to keep in touch because he was leaving Japan for work and won't be back in a month. He said if I needed to crash anywhere afterwards I could go to his house.

I walked in when Tohru was about to serve dinner.

"Miss Dale, where have you been all day?"

"I went over to the main estate to hang out with Momiji and Haru."

"Well bring me next time ok?" Tohru said while she served us our food.

"Ok."

After dinner I could not talk to Kyo at all, he was to busy arguing with Yuki. _"I guess we'll talk tomorrow."_ I decided to go to bed tomorrow is a busy day for me, literally.

I laid in bed trying to think of tomorrow. I decided that before I did it I would pack my suitcase up and put it next to the house for when I run. I can't believe I got myself into this. I'm an idiot.

Plus Akito was no god, he was a fucking lunatic. With that I cried myself to sleep.

**Wow, one of my best chapters I was shaking the whole time I wrote this. So in the next chapter, Akito's deed will be done. What will happen between Rachel and Kyo and where will Rachel go when she decides to leave Ayame's house? Hope your excited, because I know I am excited to write it! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Heyy guys srry I havent updated in a while but like I told u this is gonna be one hell of a chapter, well u would know if u read the last one. So this is the first main part of the story, it's going to be very interesting, so without further ado I give you chapter 11!

**Chapter 11**

I woke up the next morning bright and early to start packing. It's gonna be hard leaving Shigure's but I'm gonna have to do it when everyone hates me.

I emptied all of my drawers and even took my dirty laundry. I then moved on to packing other things like my school stuff, books, movies, crap, etc. I picked up a picture frame, but I had to stop and look at it. It was a picture of me and Kyo, I was smiling while Kyo had his arms around my waist, and he leaned his chin on my head, also smiling. I wiped a tear from my eye and continued packing.

Every single item after that reminded me of Kyo. But, I held my head high and tried not to think about him or tear up.

When I had finally finished packing, I sunk downstairs with my bag to put it outside. Luckily, nobody was awake yet, so I took my bag outside and hid it in the bushes next to the house.

I went back inside when I heard footsteps near the stairs. I quickly grabbed the coffee beans and water and started to make coffee. To my relief, it was Tohru. She usually wakes up this early anyways so I pretended I was into making coffee.

"Hi Tohru."

"Why hello Rachel why are you up so early?"

"It was one of those nights."

Tohru nodded understanding what I meant. I helped Tohru make breakfast while I was all jumpy, I was still going to try to talk to Kyo today about it, but either way, if I do talk to him or I don't, I will have to run.

Shigure finally woke up, then Kyo, and then finally Yuki. Me and Tohru had everything already set up so everyone just kind of sat down when they woke up.

"Tohru and Rachel, our sweet little flowers, I feel so bad for making you make us food every morning." Shigure had a tear running down his face.

"And lunch and dinner, Shigure you say this to Ms. Honda and Ms. Dale every single meal." Yuki groaned still kind of not awake.

After breakfast, I decided since I probably wouldn't be coming anywhere near this house ever again, I would go to the pond where me and Kyo fell in love at one last time. I sunk out of the house and walked to the pond. I sat on the mini dock and relaxed. The weather was beautiful outside for this. I heard footsteps and turned around to see a smiling Kyo.

"I forgot to give you your morning kiss." He sat down next to me on the dock and kissed me. Probably is the last time.

Then I decided I would talk to him now because this was the perfect time with no distractions. I was about to start when…

"Rachel, if we were to get married someday, would you want to have my kids?"

…Well, didn't see THAT coming, that just made this awkward.

"Well Kyo, the question is would you want to marry me?"

"Are you proposing?"

"No! Are you crazy were only in high school!"

"I'm just teasing you Rachel."

I smiled at that, he actually loves me enough to want to marry me. I didn't notice but I started to cry, I mean Kyo noticed and got scared and started wiping my tears away with his hands.

"Rachel are you ok, because you know your crying right?"

"Ohh I am! I'm sorry it's just…I have my period."

"SHIT YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO TELL ME THAT!"

I love making him insecure like that. I love how I don't have my period.

"Well we should get going back to the house, it's probably almost lunch time."

"Ohh ya, ok and sorry I asked you that question Rachel."

"It's fine."

We started walking back to the house, and I got pissed at myself for forgetting to talk to him.

When we got back to the house lunch was already ready and there was a phone call for me once again. I answered it to find Akito on the other line.

'_Why hello again Rachel, I hope you know you must pay up today."_

"I know I am going to do it later."

"_Good to hear I will be stopping nearby to watch just to let you know."_

"Ok."

"_Goodbye now." _And with that he hung up.

I walked back to the table to eat. Everyone asked who was on the phone and I just told them my mom and dad. They believed it.

After lunch it started to get dark outside and I rehearsed what I was going to say over and over again. I then decided to start my mission.

I told Tohru I had a present for her outside and she couldn't see it till 8:00 sharp. I then told Kyo to meet me outside at 7:55 sharp, because I wanted to give him something. That gives me 5 minutes to give my last little speech to Kyo, take his bracelet off, and run before Tohru got outside.

Before I knew it, it was 7:50. Great. I went outside to wait for Kyo. Kyo came out exactly at 7:55.

"Hey Rachel, whats the surprise?"

"Kyo, I just want you to know I love you with all my heart and nothing will ever change that. I hope you will forgive me in the future and I just want you to know that I don't mean any of the next things I do so goodbye, I love you, but… THIS HAS TO COME OFF!" I rip his bracelet off his wrist.

7:59, I start running. Tears start running down my cheeks and I don't look behind me but I hear Kyo changing into his other form. He sounded like he was in pain. I then hear Tohru saying "Rachel?" And then the screams from both Tohru and Kyo and then pounding footsteps on the forest floor which are obviously Kyo's.

I then notice I forgot the most important thing, my bag. I turned around and raced back to the house. When I got back to the house, no one was there. I quickly grab my bag and start running again.

I then stop dead in my tracks. Tohru is leaning over a tree root and it looks like she's barfing. I then notice a person looming over her. Akito.

I start running again not wanting to see what he does to her. I come across a beach, where I think I can use as a short cut to get to Aya's house. I start running across the sandy shore when I'm stopped by a grunt and a disgusting smell. I turn around to find myself facing Kyo.

"_His form is awesome." _I thought to myself. I couldn't believe how cool he looked. He stared at me with narrow eyes and looked like he wanted to attack me. I couldn't blame him.

I started to cry again not caring that I was in front of Kyo. He kept the same expression on his face. All I could muster out was, "Kyo, I'm sorry and your form is very cool-."

"SHUT UP YOU DAMN BITCH AND LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY!"

That hit hard. I turned away, crying harder and started running again. I was out of sight when I heard Tohru calling Kyo's name.

I ran all the way to Aya's house, not stopping along the way. Once I got up his porch steps, I got the hidden key from the doormat. I turned the key in the lock and opened the door, slamming it on my way inside. I ran and jumped on the couch, facing down, bawling.

I made myself dinner, showered, and went to bed. I had so many nightmares that night; I woke up at least every other hour that night. The next morning I decided that I wouldn't be able to take care of the mess I've made myself. I decided to go to the only other place I could actually be happy at.

I walked up his steps, shaking from head to toe. I raised my hand and lightly knocked on the door. He opened the door a few seconds later with a surprised look on his face.

"Rachel, are you ok? What happened!"

"Hello Momiji."

**Soooo, how did you like it? Did you think it was good? My favorite part was the surprise ending. :D Hope your excited for the next chapter because I'm excited to write it! **


End file.
